Seperated
by Boolia
Summary: Or An Elite Force Divided. Kowalski, Private, and Rico all get transferred to different zoos. The penguins are davastated, until they each find a new friend, love, and a family member. Will the penguins reunite, or do they belong at thier new places?
1. Chapter 1

Separated

Chapter 1

"That was a good training session boys." Skipper informed the group. It was nighttime at the zoo, the stars were all shining brightly. The penguins were done with their training routine for the day, and were all waddling back to their habitat. "You should all deserve a pat on your backs," the leader penguin smiled. "I'm really proud of you all."

"Thank you Skipper." Kowalski said. "We all work hard to please you every day."

_"Uh-Huh_!" Rico agreed, patting his back. Kowalski did the same. Private looked confused.

"Skipper," Private started.

_"Private_!" Skipper scolded. "You're not patting your back!"

"Oh sorry." The youngest penguin then patted his back. "But why are we each doing this _individually?_ It's not like we're get spit up, or anything like that."

"We might." Skipper told him.

"What do you mean?" Skipper placed his flipper on Private's back.

"Young Private, the world is filled with all of unexpected turns. We may have negative results, and we may have positive results. We may not be happy with what turns out to be in the near future, but we'll all have to deal with it." Private looked at his leader.

"What you mean by that Skipper?"

"What I mean is, we may all have to go our separate ways at one point, leave all our friends, start a new life someplace else, and just deal with what life gives us." Private stopped. The others stopped. Private turned to face Skipper.

"You mean we all have to say goodbye to each other, and never come back?" Skipper nodded.

"Afraid so Private." Private gasped.

"_Oh no Skipper_, we can't do that! We're _inseparable,_ we're supposed to be together, going on missions, and fighting bad guys like Dr, Blowhole and such. We can't depart from each other."

"We might have to. Look, I know saying goodbye isn't easy, in fact it may be the hardest mission you'll do, but have faith, and no matter what, we'll always be there for each other."

_"Exactly_!" Kowalski agreed.

_"Uh- huh_!" Rico chirped. The young flightless bird looked more confused then before.

"But Skipper how can we be together if we're apart? If we're separated, that means we'll never see each other again. We're be isolated, so how can we…"

_"Shhhh_!" Skipper hushed Private's beak with his flipper, then put it on his chest, where his heart would be.

"No matter what, we'll all be in each others' hearts forever as long as we shell live."

"_Aweeee!"_ Rico cooed.

"Is all of this _true?_" Private asked.

"_Affirmative!_" Skipper told him. "As long as we still are friends, we'll continue to do so forever and ever." The penguins began to waddle again. Kowalski wiped a tear from his brow.

"Beautiful speech Skipper." He commented. "_Very _touching."

"Why thank you Kowalski." Skipper responded. "I always love a positive output on my lectures."

"I feel better now Skipper!" Private said. "I feel like we'll be friends forever."

"And we will." Skipper informed him "We will."

The penguins then heard noises from their habitat. It was like a party was going on.

"Looks like we might have company." Kowalski observed.

"What in the name of justice is going on in there?" Skipper wanted to know. The penguins entered there habitat, and gasped.

Every animal that they knew, were dancing to music! It _was_ a party! Pasted across their habitat was a banner that read "Farewell Private, Kolwaski, and Rico!"

"It _is_ a party!" Private exclaimed.

"_Yay, PARTY_!!!" Rico cheered. He regurgitated forks, a bib, and a party hat. Private then read the banner, and was confused.

"Rico, Kowalski, and I are _leaving_?" The little penguin asked. "_Why? When? Where too?"_

"Don't know." Skipper replied. "But that what's we are about to find out." He waddled to the center of the partying animals.

"_Guys!_" He shouted. No answer. "_Guys._" Still no answer, He tried with all of his might. "_GUYS!!!"_ When still no answer, Skipper turned to Rico.

"Rico," He told him. "_Assistance please_!" Rico gladly nodded. He then faced the party, Kowalski gave him a Coke, Rico drank it all and threw it aside, and Private threw it away in the garbage can for him. Rico then took a deep breath, and…

_"BEEEEERRRRPPPPP_!" He burped as loudly as he could (which is pretty loud.) Every animal stopped dancing, and noticed the newcomers. The radio stopped playing. Maurice had to bunk Mort to stop when he was still dancing. When he noticed the penguins, he immediately stopped.

"What in the name of all craziness is happening here?" Skipper wanted to know. "Why the commotion, why the party?"

"Can't you _read _penguins?" King Julien asked. "Science nerd, gross penguin, and penguin with a crazy way of talking, are all leaving _tomorrow!_ That is why we're celebrating." He pointed to Skipper. "You unfortunately are staying, but the rest are leaving; _isn't that great_?"

_"Not great_!" Skipper told him. "This is madness, why are my teammates leaving?" Julien shrugged.

"Don't know." He admitted, and then pointed above to the banner. "That what the banner said, not me."

"Wait a minute." Private said to Julian. "I didn't know you could read."

"I can't. I'm just going with what these other bozos told me." Marlene then came up to the penguins.

"Skipper." She told them. "We overheard Alice on the phone. Kowalski, Private, and Rico are being transferred to different zoos first thing tomorrow morning."

"But _why_?" Skipper wanted to know. Marlene continued.

"The authorities think four penguins are too much for one zoo, so they got to transfer."

"I can't believe it. My team is actually splitting up!?" Marlene nodded.

"Fried so." She said. "Gosh, I'm really sorry. I know how great a team you all are. Saying goodbye must be _unthinkable _right now."

_"Aweee_!" Rico said, noticing his leader's expression.

"We knew this day would come." Kowalski reminded the sad penguin. "We just didn't know when, and…" He sighed. "That hard time has come."

_"Yeah_!" Rico agreed sadly.

"We'll always be friends no matter what though." Private said. "You even said that yourself, right Skipper?"

"Indeed you did Skipper." Kowalski recalled.

"_Uh-huh_!" Nodded Rico. "_Friends forever_!" Skipper smiled at them, and then looked serious.

"_No way_!" Skipper declared. "This team isn't splitting up when I'm in charge."

"What you mean Skipper?" Private asked. "Alice is going separate us permanently."

"Not on my watch." Skipper told them. "I have a plan."

_"Hurry up and catch him_!" Alice shouted. She had invited Officer X to the zoo so he could catch the incoopative penguins Kowalski and Rico had already been caught. Private was being cornered by the two humans in a corner. He sweated with fright.

_"Hurry up_!" Alice repeated. "I want them shipped off before the gates open at ten."

"Madam." Offer X assured her. "Please, I am a natural born professional. I know what I'm doing."

_"Sure you do_!" Alice rolled her eyes sarcastically. "You can't even catch the littlest penguin we have. If I don't have these penguins out of my hair before ten, it'll cost me my job. You hear me!? _MY JOB_!!" She madly shook him.

"What's he doing?" Skipper wanted to know.

"He's he's just standing at a standstill." Kowalski answered. "Poor little penguin, too frightened to move."

"_Private!" _Skipper just shouted at him. "Don't just stand there like a loser, _RUN_!"

"Madam, don't worry, I…" Officer X told the worried zookeeper. Private then ran screaming.

_"He's getting away_!" Alice shrieked. "_Get him_!" Officer X just murmured to himself, and chased Private with his net.

"Come on Private!" Skipper encouraged him. "You can do it, be brave!"

"_Waddle Private_!" Kowalski added. "Waddle like you never waddled before!"

"_Go, go!" _Rico cheered, with his cheering sticks that he just regurgitated. "_Go, go_!" Private just kept running fir his life as the animal officer kept swinging his net.

_"Caught him_!" Officer X said when he caught Private. The penguins gasped. Private turned around, shivering with fright. Officer X chucked.

"You my friend are quite the trickster." He told him. "But nobody outsmarts Officer X like that. Not even you." The little penguin struggled in the net as Offer X walked with it to a create labeled "To London UK." Private tried to jump out, but he was too short. The officer chuckled again.

"Too short my friend. There's _no_ way you'll get out of there, you'll stuck." He pulled the lid on, and shut it. He then carried it to the lift truck., and talked to Alice. Private stopped jumping, and looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry if I disgraced you Skipper." He said. "I'm just too short. I'm hopeless. I'm better off somewhere else."

_"Don't say such things Private!_" Skipper told him through the tiny air hole. "You're not hopeless. You're brave and smart. You're not going anywhere, I'll get you out."

Skipper jumped on the create. He tried to open it with the opener, but Alice held him back.

"Thanks again for catching them." Alice told him as the officer got in his truck to loll them away.

"Don't mention it." Officer X said. "Just doing my job. Keep cool at the zoo now." He drove off. Alice waved to him.

"Don't worry I will!" She promised. "_Bye!_"

After Officer X was out of sight, Alice placed Skipper down into his habitat. She then looked to see if anybody was watching. When she didn't see anybody, she spoke to him.

"Now I'm going to go open the gate." She told him. "You just stay here and be a good little penguin while I'm gone. Don't go psycho on me now. _Bye_!" She went away. Skipper was looked down, depressed.

"_Hey penguin_!" Julien called to him. "Since you are sad and probably won't be needing it, can I have your TV?" Skipper looked at him, then back down at the ground.

"Knock yourself out." He sighed. "What does it matter anyway?"

"_Yay_!" Julian cheered. He then ordered Mort and Maurice to fetch it. The two lemurs went into the habitat, and dragged the big TV to theirs.

"_Thanks penguin_!" Julien said. "You're always nicer when you're depressed. I mean, sorry about your friends, but," He then cheered. "_I GOT YOUR TV_! _WHOO, YEAH BABY!" _Skipper sighed sadly again.

"Boys." He said to himself. "I have failed you."

The crowed wondered why Skipper was sad and not performing to them.

_"Hmmmm_." Alice said to herself. "I wonder if separating those penguins was a good idea or not." She shrugged. "_Oh well_." She clapped to get the audience's attention. "Come on, break it up people! More animals to see, let the penguin be and have his moment, come on now!" The people went to see the other animals.

"My boys are gone." Skipper told himself. He put his flippers to his face. "Saying goodbye; this is _by far_ the toughest mission, and the saddest!" Skipper cried and cried.

"I want to go home! I don't like it here." Private complained. "_I want to go back to Skipper_!" He pounded on the crate's wall.

"You can pound and cry all you want." Kowalski told him. "But it's a waste. We're going to be transferred either way. Who knows? You may even like London."

"But Kowalski," Private told him. "You and Rico are being transferred somewhere else in the US. I'm being transferred to a different country, what if there don't speak my language there? Oh, I'm doomed!"

"Calm down Private." Kawasaki said. "You may like it. You won't know unless you try. Your unique accent may give us a hint." Private looked at him, confused.

"My _accent?_"

"The way you speak, it's unique. Maybe you were born in London." Private looked at him, then scowled.

"I wasn't born in London! If I was born in London, why am I being transferred there?" Kowalski shrugged.

"Maybe you were born there, transferred to the Central Park Zoo with us, and is now going back there again. It _is_ a possibility." Private scowled again, then looked out of the air hole at the sky.

"Was I really born in London?" He asked.

For the rest of the trip, the penguins all remained silent, and thought sadly of their fearless leader.

When Kowalski got dropped off in his new habitat at the San Diego Zoo, he looked around at his new surroundings.

"Okay calm down Kowalski." He told himself. "You must remain calm. Now the environment may be far different then the one you're used to, but its okay. As long as you make new friends, everything will turn out all right." He looked around. He was the only penguin in the habitat. He called out to some other animals

_"Hello!"_ He called. Other animals looked at him. "I'm new, and I was hoping to find some friends. Anybody interested?" The animals all ignored him, and looked away. Kowalski stopped calling.

"Hmm, guess no one wants to be friends with me." He sighed. "Oh, what will I do without Skipper and the gang?" He put his flipper on the bark of a nearby tree in the habitat. "Oh, what am I to do?"

_"Psst_!" The tallest penguin heard. He looked around.

_"Hello_?" Kowalski asked. "Is someone there?"

"_Psst!"_ The voice whispered again. _"Up here_, _in the tree!_" The penguin looked up; he saw a koala wearing nerd like goggles, sitting in the branches. Kowalski looked at him. Behind the koala was some sort of a machine.

"Can I help you?" He asked the mammal.

"Is anyone down there besides you?" The koala asked. "Are you the only animal in the habitat?" Kowalski looked around, and then back at the koala.

"Uh, yes." He answered. "The coast is clear."

"_Oh, thank goodness_!" The koala slid down the tree bark with his suction like machine. He turned around.

"Uh, who are you?" Kowalski wanted to know.

"Oh, excuse me." The koala shook hand/flipper with Kowalski. "I am Clarence. And you are?"

"I'm Kowalski. I'm new here."

"Please to make your accquatence, and welcome to the San Diego Zoo."

"Oh why thank you!" He pointed at the machine. "Pardon me for asking, but what's _that_?" Clarence looked at it then back at Kowalski.

"That's my Yogurt Maker." He answered. "I like everything science which makes me unique." Kowalski looked at him.

_"You're kidding_!" The koala shook his head.

"Nope I'm a scientist. I been investing since I was with my mom and dad."

"I'm a scientist too, I like science as well!" Clarence looked at him.

_"You are?"_

_"Yes, I'm all science baby_!"

_"Interesting_." He then worked on his machine.

"So does it work?

"_What?"_

"Does your Yogurt Maker work?" The koala sadly looked at the ground.

"Sadly no. I've been working on it for years, and it still doesn't work right. I'm about to give up on it."

_"No!_ You shouldn't give up. I can help you!" Clarence looked at him again.

"_Really_?" He asked.

"Yes. After all, they don't call me 'the science geek' for nothing!" Kowalski got to work on Clarence's machine.

"This is _delicious!"_ Clarence declared as they ate in the tree with spoons. "I must say Kowalski; you really are quite the inventor." Kowalski laughed to himself.

"Why thank you." He said.

"What else did you crate?"

"Well, I crated Jiggles, my blob of Jell-O. It ran amok, causing all sorts of mischief, the little scamp. My friends thought I created a monster, and said I should destroy it. I did, unaware to them; I only fixed him a little by shrinking him with my shrink ray."

"_What else_?" Kowalski told his new friend other inventions he mastered as they were eating.

Rico was dropped of in his habitat at Chicago's Shedd Aquarium. He looked around. There were more penguins. He looked at the ground sadly.

_"No friends_." He said to himself. He looked back up, and then his eyes turned into hearts. For among the many penguins, he saw the most gorgeous gentoo penguin he ever saw.

His tongue hanging out goofily; he sighed heavenly. He waddled over, his eyes still on her.

"Oh hello." The gentoo greeted him. "I'm Lucile; who are you?" Rico sighed heavenly at her name.

"_Ri..ri_…" He stuttered.

"_Yes?_" She wanted to know. Rico then went by her, positioned his head and flippers by his sides, and puffed out his chest. He was about to bugle (bird cry), when Lucile's mother called.

_"Coming mom_!" She called back. Then said to Rico, "I got to go_, later_!" She went away.

Rico sighed heavenly again, un-puffing his belly.

Suddenly, Rico was grabbed and pinned to the wall by a Rockhopper.

_"Look!" _He snapped. Lucile's _mine_ okay? Not yours, _mine!_ So you keep your foul, disgusting flippers off of her_, understand?!"_ Rico goofily nodded, not knowing what he was nodding yes too. The Rockhopper then pushed him to the ground.

_"I'm watching you!"_ He threatened. "You just look out. If I see you with Lucile again, you'll pay! _Got it_?!" Rico, again not aware what was going on, nodded. The Rockhopper glared at Rico then went away.

Rico, heavenly fell into the pool, then swam when he went back to reality.

Private waddled and looked at his surroundings in his new habitat at the London Zoo.

_"Hello? Anyone there_?" He asked. He stopped, and sighed. "I knew it. I knew I wouldn't like it here. This place is just too strange for me. I wish I was at home." Tears welled up in his eyes. He wiped them away. He then heard a female's voice.

"_Private?_" the voice asked. Private looked up, and waddled about.

"_Huh? Who's there_?"

"Private, it's me." Private then saw a penguin bigger then himself. For some reason, she looked familiar to him.

_"Mum?" _He asked. "Mum, is that you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_"Mum_!" Private cried, running with his flippers out for a hug. "_Mu_m!"

_"Oh Private_!" His mom shouted, running to him. The penguins hugged affectingly.

_"Oh mum_," Private sniffed. "I haven't seen you in forever. I was so scared, I had to be separated from my friends, but now I see you here and…" Private couldn't hold in any longer, he burst out crying on his mom's shoulders. "I missed you so much!"

"There, there baby." Private's mom comforted her long lost son. "I'm here, we're together again, it'll be okay." Private pulled back. He looked at his mom. He wiped his last tears with his flipper.

"Why did you leave me? Don't you love me anymore?" His mom hushed him.

"Don't say that." She shushed. "Of course I love you Private. I love you with all my heart."

_"Really_?" Private looked puzzled. "Then why did you leave me?"

"Private, don't you _remember_?" Private shook his head.

"_Remember_? Remember what? What happened to us mum? I- I don't understand."

"Oh Private, we got separated."

"_Separated_?"

"Yes, when you were two months old, you were transferred to the Central Park Zoo."

"Why don't I remember this then?"

"You were a chick, just a baby. It has been so long, that you probably forgotten about it."

"Oh, but I can _never_ forget about you mum. You're my mother, how can I forget?" Private hugged his mom. "I love you." Private's mom hugged him back.

"I love you too sweetheart. I can never _ever _forget about you. You're special to me, you're my little boy." Son and mother continued hugging.

Rico resurviced, and went ashore. As he shook his tail feathers, he looked at Lucile.

_"Awe_!" He sighed dreamily. He looked around to see if he could give her something out here, but he couldn't. He thought about regurgitating up a box of chocolates, but he decided against it. It might gross her out, and she might not want him then.

_"Awe_!" Rico said disappointed. Then he decided that he didn't need to give her anything, just go up there and tell him how he felt about her. He puffed up his chest, looking serious. He went over to her. The Rockhopper saw where Rico was headed and raced past.

_"He he_!" He rammed into Rico." "Get lost, _loser!_" Rico almost lost balance, but caught himself, and continued waddling to her. Lucile looked up as the two got closer.

"Oh hello Rocky." She greeted the Rockhopper. Rocky patted his hair down, and acted real hansome.

_"Why hello babe_!" He said. "My you look beautiful as you do everyday." Lucile laughed as Rico caught up. He rammed Rocky aside.

_"Hey_!" Rocky snapped.

_"H-h-hi_." Rico waved to her with his love stuck face.

"Hi again." The gentoo responded. "I don't think I ever got your name. What is it?"

_"Ri..Ri_…" Rico then shook it off, and got into reality. He cleared his throat and bowed to her. "Rico." The gentoo giggled. Rocky just glared.

_"Rico_?" She asked, holding his flippers in her's. "That's a good name. Rico, I love it!" She then left. Rico once again, sighed dreamily.

Rocky pushed him down. He stepped on his belly before he could get up.

"This is the _last_ time I'm going to say it so _listen carefully_!" He warned. He then got in Rico's face. "Stay away from my girl, _capeech?_!" Rico sighed dreamily again and then noticed the situation he was in. He stood up as Rocky put his foot back. Rico looked serious. He shouted something gibberish, shaking his head madly. Rocky just stared at him, and then stepped up to him, looking like he meant business.

"Well if it's a fight you want," Rocky threatened. "It's a fight you'll _get_!" He pounded his flipper, and went away.

Rico narrowed his eyes as he departed, getting madder by the second. He called gibberishly again, and huffed away.

Kowalski and Clarence laid on the grass, their flippers behind their heads, gazing up at the stars.

"There's Canis Major." Kowalski pointed the constellation shaped like a big dog in the sky.

"And there's Canis Minor." Clarence pointed out the small dog constalation. "Just like best friends." He looked towards Kowalski. "Side by side, inseparable."

"Yeah." Kowalski sighed as he gazed at the stars. "I so miss my old friends." Clarence felt bad for him. He laid back down.

"Cheer up." He said. "You have a new friend, me."

"Yeah, I know." Kowalski agreed. "But I still miss them you know. I wonder what they're doing; I hope they're all right."

"I bet they'll all fine."

"Yeah." Then Kowalski changed the subject. He sat up and looked at Clarence.

"So, ready for tomorrow and show all the zoo animals our brilliance?"

"Yeah." Clarence sighed. The koala then went back to reality. "Wait, _what?_"

"Show them what we invented and stuff. It'll let us know that we succeeded with our works." Clarence rapidly shook his hands back and forth, shaking his furry head.

"_No, no_! They don't have to know."

"Of course they do. Everybody has to know our accomplishments; we can't keep it a secret forever."

"Yes we can, _sure we can_!"

"Now look, if Edison kept his invention a secret, we wouldn't have all the technology we have today. It's amazing that this all started with a simple light bulb that changed everyone's lives."

"True, but I want all my inventions kept a secret." Kowalski looked at Clarence in shock.

_"You do, why_?" Clarence turned to Kowalski.

"Look Kowalski, nobody knows that I invent stuff. Not even my parents."

"_Nobody knows_?"

_"Nope_, and I intend to keep it that way."

_"Why_?"

"I'm afraid animals will laugh at me. Come on, an animal scientist? It's impossible to even think about it."

"No it's not! Look Clarence, you got to trust _somebody_. If nobody knew what those scientists were doing, the world would've been _very_ different then it is today. Look Clarence, we need scientists like you to make the world a better, advanced place. We need inventors with creative minds." Clarence thought this through.

"Does this really make yogurt?" Asked a young hippo the next morning. The two were showing the other animals Clarence's inventions.

"Of course it does." Clarence replied, tapping the machine. He then got a cup, turned a wheel on the machine with yogurt coming out. He stopped when the yogurt reached a good amount, and place it on the ground for the hippo. The hippo kicked his back legs in the air with excitement.

_"Awesome_!" The hippo quickly gobbled down the yogurt, licking his lips. "Thanks Mr. Clarence sir. You are the best!"

"Why thank you my good child." Clarence responded. "Eat up down. That yogurt will melt with the sun's humidity." The hippo kept on eating. The Hippo's parents smiled proudly at their happy son.

_"Look mom, dad_!" A happy little elephant replied with a peanut in her trunk. She ran to her parents. "That machine of Mr. Clarence's opened a sack of peanuts! Now, we can eat as many peanuts as we want without hunting them down!"

_"That's wonderful dear_." Her mom replied. "Now what do we say to Mr. Clarence?" The child elephant turned around.

"Thanks Mr. Clarence." She said, and then put it in her mouth to munch on. Clarence chuckled.

"No sweat my dear." He said. "Always glad to help."

"Well you were right Kowalski," Clarence told him that evening when all the animals had gone back to their habitats. "Today has been a marvelous success. I'm going to show my inventions to all of my friends from now on."

"Now that's the sprit." Kowalski told him. They continued looking up at the stars.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Three weeks has gone by since the penguins were separated. Skipper grew sadder every day. No matter what game he tried, he didn't have much fun. He played volleyball, Bad Mitten, table tennis, and even floor hockey with the lemurs in his habitat. During the loud cheers whenever the lemurs scored a goal, he kept getting less aggressive in how he played.

When the lemurs had won the game and raced out, Skipper didn't congratulate them, he was too miserable. He went outside, looked at the moon, and sighed sadly. He just couldn't stop missing his friends.

From the otter pool, Marlene just got out of her nighttime dip in the pool. She then noticed Skipper, and felt sorry for him.

She then snapped her fingers with a wonderful idea. She jumped out of her habitat, and went to gather up the zoo animals.

"So that is why we must get Private, Kowalski, and Rico back." Marlene told them when she had the animals all gathered up at their usual meeting place outside. "So Skipper will no longer be sad and mope about."

"Uh excuse me." Julian told Marlene. "If you never noticed before otter lady, I don't like bossy penguin all that much. So, I don't mind him moping about and stuff. As long as he's out of my '_grooviness_,' I don't really care all that much."

"But _we_ do." Marlene explained. She looked at all the other animals. "He and the other penguins are like family to us. So, who's with me?"

"_Ooh, me, me_!" Mort piped up, jumping. "Pick me, I want to help!"

"No you don't Mort." Julian told the Mouse lemur. He folded his hands to his chest and looked away. "Remember the penguins are the enemies, we'll not helping them." Mort stopped jumping, and looked sad.

_"Awe_, but I want to _help._" He said. Julian just ignored him.

"I'll help." Burt offered. "If there's peanuts involved. Gosh, how I _love_ peanuts!"

"Okay sure." Marlene said.

"We'll also help." Mason volunteered. Phil did something in sign language.

"What did he say?" Marlene wanted to know.

"Oh, he said he'll also help." Mason replied.

"Oh, that's good." Marlene said.

Mort gave his king the puppy dog look.

"_No Mort_!" Julian said. "I already explained it to you. We're not helping the penguins reunite and that is final!" Julian looked at Mort's sad eyes. He was about to cry when Julian gave in.

"_Alright_!" He gave up. "We'll do it. We'll help out the penguins, sheech!" Mort brightened.

"_Yay_!" He cheered. He ran and hugged the king's feet. "Thanks King Julian. I knew you'll understand." Julian didn't look amused.

"_Yes, Mort_!" He told him. "You knew I'll understand. Now get off the royal feet." He kicked Mort off.

"Sorry." He apologized. He got up again. Marlene went to him.

"But this is a secret Mort." She told the tiny lemur. "Skipper _mustn't_ know. Keep it a surprise. So whatever you do, don't…" Skipper walked past. Mort ran up to him with excitement.

"Skipper guess what?!" Mort blurted out to him. "We're going to go get your friends back, so you can no longer feel sad! Isn't that terrific? Oops!" Mort realized what he done, and covered his mouth. Marlene slapped herself, and smiled guiltily at Skipper."

"Sorry, my bad." Mort said.

"Uh Mort?" Julian told him. "Don't you know what the word 'surprise' even means?"

"No." Mort confessed. Then he looked at his king with hope. "Can you tell me?" Julian bonked the tiny lemur on the head.

_"See_?" He explained. "That came unexpected to you didn't it? That is what surprise means."

"I get it now!" Mort said, before fainting.

"Skipper," Marlene said to the sad flightless bird. "I wanted you to be surprised. I just thought if you had your team back, you wouldn't be sad. I just want you to know that no matter what, we're always there for you."

"Getting back my ol' friends back, huh?" Skipper asked.

"I know." Marlene said. "What a ridiculous idea right? They all probably moved on, and made new friends. What a stupid idea."

"No, it's not stupid." Skipper told her. "Its pure genius, I like it!"

"W-what?"

"I need you, and the lemurs, to help out." He looked at them all. "Now, let's go save our friends!" The rest of the animals cheered, except King Julian who had his arms across his chest.

"Okay hold on a second." Marlene explained to him. "You're not serious right? We can't go and get your pals back like wilily nilly."

"Sure we can Marlene! You just got to believe is all."

"But even if we could, we don't know where they are. It may take our entire lifetime, and we still won't find them."

"Marlene, Marlene, I don't think you realize we're in the 21st century."

"What you mean?"

_"Technology_! Mason can hack into the computers, and find where my men are; lemon squeezy."

_"Righto Skipper_." Mason said, and then he dashed inside to where the computer is at.

"Okay, but it'll still take us days." Marlene continued.

"We can fly there." Skipper informed. Marlene looked at him oddly.

"Uh, _no we can't_."

"Sure we can!"

"Uh Skipper, you probably already know this, but I'm going to tell you again since you lost it. You're a _penguin!_ Flying is impossible for you."

"I mean fly in a plane."

"Oh, okay, I suppose you know how to _opporate _one too."

"Indeed I do. My men and I have piloted a plane before. We crash landed of course, but we have piloted one."

"You're mental."

"No I'm not. When there's a will, there's a way! That's my motto."

"I thought you motto was smile and wave."

"It is. This is my action motto. We can have more then one, can't we?"

"Well, I suppose so."

"There you go then. _Case closed_!"

_"Skipper_!" Mason shouted from inside near Alice's laptop. The animals looked at the excited chimp.

"I've found where your friends are located."

_"Perfect!_" Skipper went beside him. "So where are we going?"

"Three places." Mason told him, showing the locations on a world map on the computer.

"Kowalski's at the zoo in San Diego California, Rico's at Chicago's Shedd Aquarium, and little Private is at the London Zoo in the United Kingdom."

_"Excellent_! Print out the maps and we're go."

"Will do!" He printed out the maps as Skipper talked to the rest of the animals.

"Now the rest of you, watch the zoo, and don't let Alice get too suspicious." The animals all saluted.

"_Yes sir!" _They all said at once.

_"Perfect_." Skipper said. He turned to the lemurs and Marlene. "Guys, let's go save my boys. Mort and Julian cheered.

"Oh goody!" King Julian cheered. "I can't wait to raise my hands again when we are crash landing."

"I hope I don't get air sickness." Mort added.

"Nonsense Ring Tail." Skipper told him. "There's no time for crash landings. Not when my boys need to be rescued. None at all."

"Am I _really _waddling on what I think I'm waddling on?" Private wondered out loud. He and his mom were outside the zoo, and crossing The Millennium Bridge. "It is really the Millennium Bridge?" His mom laughed.

"It's sure is." She replied. "You miss it?"

_"You bet I did!_ I haven't walked across this bridge in like _forever!"_ His mom laughed again.

"Well it hasn't been opened to the public until 2000. That's where it got its name from, Millennium Bridge. Now come on, here's a great structure that been here for ages." Private followed his mom off the bridge, and somewhere else.

"Now here's a famous structure that's been keeping time since the 19th century." She showed him the clock tower. Private climbed and perched himself on the fence, gazing at the precious sight. Seagulls flew by under the wonderful sunset.

_"Wow_!" Private breathed in wonder. "_Big Ben!_ It even still has that same crack in it since I left." Then the clock tower bonged.

"Still music to my ears."

"Come on now." Private's mom encouraged his son. "Who wants a ride on the London Eye?" Private took his eyes off of the tower.

"_Ooh, I do, I do_!" Private's mom laughed for a third time. She went and motioned her son to follow. "Well, come on tiger. Let's go." Private jumped off and waddled behind his mom to the London Eye.

"This is _fantastic_!" Private cheered as he moved through out the moving capsule, looking at the sights. "I feel like I'm flying even though I'm a penguin. _Whoo hoo!_ This 30 minute ride will be _awesome!"_ Private's mom smiled, she was happy to see her son happy like this. It brought back precious memories.

_"Picture time!"_ Private said when the ride was almost over. "Smile mum as the camera takes your picture." He moved towards the camera. "The penguin stays in the picture_. Whoo!"_ The camera clicked.

"That was the _best _night I ever had!" The little penguin cheered as they went home. Private ate a hot dog and cotton candy as they went. "Wasn't it fantastic mum? _Gosh,_ I really missed London. Private's mom hugged her son a little.

"And London has missed you son." She said. "Welcome home son, welcome home."

The fight between Rico and Rocky's love for Lucile continued. Each grew jealous when the other took the gentoo out. When Rico took her out of the aquarium to explore (he blew up the wall with dynamite), Rocky grew jealous. When they came back with dilly bars, Rocky grew jealous. Everynight they went out, Rocky grew jealous. Everything that Rico _did_ with Lucile made the Rock Hopper uncomfortable. Lucile even kissed Rico one night which made Rocky outraged! Rico waved goodbye weakly with a kissy mark on his cheek, then fainted.

Rico had his shares of jealously too. When the Rock Hopper impressed Lucile with his many fluent accents and languages, Rico grew jealous. When Rocky impressed her with his many different diving moves, his explainings that he went to lots of feign countries, and claimed that he was the first penguin to ever fly over all the world's oceans. He also claimed that he was the bravest, and the strongest penguin out there. All of these things made Rico uncomfortable and want to puke (not his normal way through).

Rico and Rocky both picked up a pebble they found that they thought was nice, and raced and pushed the other away to get to Lucile first.

When they both got there, they placed their pebbles near her. She looked at them and went away like they weren't there to begin with. Rico and Rocky were puzzled by this, they fought a little.

Then one day, Rico was drawing a heart in the sand that read "R + L", Rico growled when Rocky showed up. He looked at the drawing and pretended to be touched by it.

"You did this?" He asked. "Rocky and Lucile forever, how _sweet_." Rico growled, realizing his error. Rocky looked at him.

"Anyways, I know what we can do to win Lucile's love for us punk." Rico stood up and stood in the Rock Hopper's face.

"I'm listening." Rico murmured under his breath.

"Okay, so here's the deal. You and me rumble together. Whoever wins gets Lucile to himself. Whoever loses," he chuckled to himself. "And it won't be me; never talks to Lucile ever again, _deal_?" Rocky put out his flipper. Rico hesitated, looking at the flipper, then at Lucile. "Do we have a deal?" Rico looked back, and shook it firmly.

_"Deal_!" He agreed, and then looked lovingly at the gentoo again. Rocky slapped him, and the boys got to work.

They trained for days, nonstop as soon as the tourists all left and the aquarium closed. They trained and trained, not paying attention to Lucile as mush. Lucile didn't care, she was glad she was home free for the time being. They trained until the day finally arrived.

"Okay troops." Skipper said when they crash-landed in front of the San Diego Zoo sign. "Let's get Kowalski, and get out of here."

The animals hopped out of and plane and all went inside of the Californian zoo.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_"Boy_, It looks like there's a gathering here." Skipper observed when they saw all the animals lined up. "What's happening here?"

"I'll ask." Marlene told the penguin. She looked at a little anteater. "Um, excuse me kid." The anteater turned to Marlene. "But what's happening? Why are all you guys lined up like this? Are you getting autographs or something?"

"Oh, we're just in line to get inventions from the coolest inventors in the zoo."

_"In the zoo_?" Marlene wanted to know. "_Inventors?_"

_"Yeah_!" The little hippo added. "Clarence and Kowalski, they're the best! Do you know them? If not, you should, they rock!"

"Kowalski?" Skipper wanted to know. He then looked serious. He went in front of the line.

_"Hay_!" An adult Crocodile spoke up. "You got to wait in line buddy."

"Sorry." Skipper replied. "But I know one of the inventors,"

The animals made a path for them. Kowalski and Clarence have just sold a _PeakDew_ jetpack bottle to a little Ostritch.

"Look daddy!" The Ostrich said. He activated it, and blasted off. "I CAN FLY! _WHO-HOO_!"

The Ostrich then landed next to his father then left after saying thanks to the inventors.

"Next!" Kowalski called. "Who wants this state of the art, baking soda volcano?" He tapped a volcano model beside him, and then noticed Skipper.

"Skipper!" Kowalski fell of his chair, started. "This is California. What are you doing here?"

"Getting you back." He answered.

_"What?_ We've been separated, what you mean?" Skipper paced back and forth.

"I can't live without my men Kowalski. You're coming home no matter what Alice says. Go on, pack up, and let's go." Kowalski stood up.

"What, are you _crazy_?! I can't leave, I like it here. This is home."

_"New York_ _is _your home, the Central Park Zoo with me, Private, and Rico."

"But Skipper," Kowalski interjected. "I made new friends here. If I leave, who will operate the stand?"

"Forget about it Kowalski." Skipper said. "You're coming home with me one way or another. Forget about science for once, and remember who you real friends are." Kowalski gasped.

"Forget about _science_?!" Kowalski wanted to know. "Skipper, how can you _say that_? Science is everything to me." The tall penguin narrowed his eyes,

"I'm just trying to get you back soldier. Can't you see? Science ruined our friendship."

"What you're _talking_ about?! Science didn't ruin it. In fact, science gave all of us life on this planet. It's called our Deoxyribonucleic acid or DNA for short. Without it, we wouldn't be standing here today and having this conversation. We wouldn't even exist."

"You mean without DNA, bossy penguin wouldn't exist?" Julien asked.

"Correct." Kowalski replied. "Without DNA, all of us wouldn't have been born." Julien then went to the center, got on his hands and knees, and shouted up at the sky.

_"CURSE YOU DNA_!!!!" He yelled. "Why did you have to make bossy penguin here." Skipper narrowed his eyes at the lemur. "Oh, and I thank you for making me, because well you know I'm irresistible, but why bossy penguin, _why?!"_

_"Thank you for making me, DNA_!" Mort explained. "_Thank you very_…" Julien knocked Mort on the head.

_"Quiet Mort_!" Julien told him. "No one cares okay!? They all care about _me_; I am the king after all."

"_Sorry_." Mort apologized, and then fainted.

"Skipper." Kowalski continued. "I can't come home with you." Skipper put his flippers on his hips, looking mad.

"And why not?!" The flightless bird wanted to know.

"I know you miss us." Kowalski said. "But you just can't kidnap me, and take me back."

_"And why not?!"_

_"Take a look around you Skipper_." Skipper looked around. "All of these animals are science nerds like me, they absolutely love it. I belong here, with my own kind, how can you not see that?"

"Skipper, I'm not going back and that is fina…" Clarence then put his arm around his friend.

_"Go_." He told him. "Be with your friends and leave this place." Kowalski was confused. He looked at the koala.

"But what about the stand?" He asked. Clarence moved toward the booth.

"Don't worry." He said. "I'll take care of the stand; you just go with your friends and enjoy yourself."

_"But, but_…"

"Look, I know science is important to you, but you got to take a break, and do something you enjoy, you can't forget what the greatest invention ever made."

"What's that?"

_"True friendship_." Kowalski looked at Skipper and sighed.

"You're right Clarence. Nothing beats the power of friendship."

_"There you go_!" Clarence urged. "_Now you're getting it_! Go back with them all and enjoy yourself."

"I will." Kowalski told the koala bear. "And thank you for reminding me of that special power."

"No problem." Kowalski then looked serious.

_"Skipper_." He said. "Let's go get our friends back."

"Now _that's_ the Kowalski I know." Skipper exclaimed. "Glad to have you back."

"Actually Skipper, it kind of feels nice to _be back_. Now let's roll!" All the animals cheered as Skipper, Kowalski, and the gang departed.

"_Bye Kowalski!"_ Clarence called after him. "Remember to never ever forget about your friends!"

_"I won't_!" Kowalski promised, and waved back. "How can I ever forget about the powers of friendship?"

"Because we'll be here in case you _do_ forget." Skipper told his friend.

"You most certainly will." The tall bird responded. With that, the penguins went to their next destination, the Shedd Aquarium in Chicago.

When they got to the aquarium, they asked the marine animals where Rico was. After they got directions from a walrus, they got to the penguin aquarium.

_"Boys_," Skipper told the group." He noticed Marlene glaring at him. "And Marlene." Marlene smiled. "Here's the drift, we get Rico then we're out of here. _Capeech_?" The animals agreed. Skipper turned to the aquarium. "Now then, how so we get in?! With Rico around, it' would've been simple. But we don't have him, so how…"

_"Ooh, ooh_!" Mort blurted out, jumping with hand raised. "I know, I know!" Skipper looked at the tiny mouse lemur.

"Sad eyes." Skipper said. Mort put his hand down.

_"Easy_!" He said. "We just go_… in._"

"Mort, this isn't like the zoo, the habits are all behind…" But it was too late; Mort was already running towards it.

"I don't get you guys' problem." Mort called back as he ran. "This plan is so simple, we just go in, and…_oof!_" The small lemur ran into the glass wall.

"A glass wall." Skipper finished.

"_Now_ you tell me." Mort said, his voice muffled. He slid off and fainted. Skipper slapped his forehead with his flipper. Kowalski observe his surroundings, and then noticed the big hole in the wall next to the penguins' habitat.

"That hole in the wall might lead us in." Kowalski told his leader, pointing to it. Skipper looked at where he was pointing at.

"_Brilliant Kowalski_!" Skipper said. Kowalski felt proud of his work, then followed his friends inside.

Once inside, they all squeezed by the crowed of penguins,

"Okay what is happening here?" Skipper commanded to know. "And where's Rico?"

"_There he is!" _Skipper pointed out. They looked and noticed Rico and Rocky across from each other, ready for the showdown.

"What the crazy is going on here?" Skipper asked. "What is Rico doing with that other penguin?"

"That's a Rockhopper." Kowalski explained to him. "And it looks like to me they're about to go at it."

_"Ooooah_!" Julien and Mort oohed together, and then the lemurs turned to where the action was going to take place.

"_Fight, fight, fight_!" They both cheered. Maurice rolled his eyes.

_"Oh boy_." He said sarcastically. "Here we go again."

_"Immature_." Skipper mumbled.

The two penguins slammed their feet to the ground. Then they both let out their tough spit. The bell sounded, and the penguins began the brawl. Everyone cheered.

"_Go Rico_!" Skipper screamed. "Show him all that training we did, show him what you're made of, show him no mercy, _whoo_!" The fight went on. They pinned each other to the ground, and rolled to the water.

When Rocky held Rico down, he raised his flipper, ready for the final blow.

"Ready to finish this punk?!" He laughed as he was about to take the blow. Rico and the animals gasped. Rico closed his eyes, ready for the end.

All of a sudden, the fight was interrupted by someone clearing their trout. Rico opened his eyes, and the two looked at the angry gantoo, tapping her foot.

"Is _this_ what you take me for?!" she snapped. "Do you think whoever wins this fight wins my heart? Well, I'm not a prize to be won!" With that, she huffed, turned around, and cross her chest with her flippers angrily.

Seeing this opportunity, Rico quickly pushed Rocky off, making him fall in the water. He got up, and Rocky got out off the pool. They looked at Lucile. Rocky waddled up to her.

_"Lucile, Lucile baby_." Rocky said, trying to cheer her up. "Come on now, we weren't fighting, honest. If it makes you feel better, that stupid Rico started it." Rico growled at the RockHopper. Lucile wasn't buying it. "Come on baby, can we forget this ugly mess and start over?"

"_Oh grow up, would you_?!" she shouted. "You'll never change!" She huffed away. Rico stood in her way, sighing heavenly.

_"Get out of the way_!" She shouted, marching off. "I'll never date either one of you again!" she huffed off. The crowed left, getting smaller.

_"But baby._" Rocky called after her and ran after the gentoo. Rico felt defeated, looking at the fake ice. Skipper went to comfort him.

"_There, there soldier_." He consoled. "It's all right. You gave it your best shot, not all love runs smoothly you know." Rico looked at him.

"Now what do you say soldier?" He asked. "Come on, I know a place where your heart will never get broken. Let's go home, and be the best of friends."

Rico joyously agreed, and followed them to the exit.

They got on their plane, and flew to the United Kingdom.

"Are we there yet?" Mort asked. "It's been ages since we took off from Chicago! How munch longer?"

"Mort, it hasn't taken ages." Kowalski told him. He looked at the clock monitor on the plane, then back at the tired lemur. "It's been 8 hours. True, it seems like it's taking forever, but we'll get there, you see.""

"Well, are we there…zzz." The little lemur went to sleep then like Rico and Maurice. Julien became impatient, and went to complain to Skipper.

"You said you knew how to fly!" Julien erupted. "How long do we have to stay in the air in this stupid contraption you call a plane, huh!?"

"Well techanally he really can't since he's a penguin." Marlene said.

_"Exactly_." Skipper explained. "Now we may have attempted to fly a plane before and crash-landed, flew with soda bottles on our backs like jet packs, Kowalski's telepathic powers with that helmet, even reindeer magic made us fly. But we can't really _fly;_ we're just penguins after all. That what flightless _means_, organisms like us who can't fly. It's just not possible for birds such as us." Julien crossed his hands to his chest.

_"Fine_!" He scoffed. "But I bet I can fly better anyway then you silly penguins."

"If you knew _how!_" Skipper pointed out. Julien just mumbled softly to himself. Suddenly, Marlene butted in.

"_Look!"_ She pointed to land in the distance. "It's the U.K! We're almost there!"

"_Hurray!_" Julien cheered. "Finally, let's get young penguin, and get out of here!" They all woke up Mort, Maurice, and Rico, as they parked the plane.

"We got to hurry back guys." Marlene cleared her trout. "And Marlene." The otter smiled again. "We don't have passports, so after we get Private, we're outta here understand?" Mort panted exhausted.

"Do we _have_ to walk?" He wanted to know. Skipper looked at him.

"Sad eyes." He said. "We just sat in seats for eight hours; you possibly can't be tired now!"

"But I _am_!" He whined.

"Look Sad eyes, we can't…" Mort gave him the sad puppy dog face. "Awe don't do this to me Sad eyes, Sad eyes, come on, please don't…" Mort began to whimper Skipper sighed.

"Sad eyes, you have to understand. We can't just…" Then they head something. The animals turned to see a Double Decker Bus that just parked at the bus stop.

"Well that's convenient Skipper observed. "Come on everybody, on the bus! We're taking a tour of the United Kingdom."

"Yay!" All the animals cheered as they followed Skipper on the bus. When they were all on, and all of the people scream out, the penguins took the wheel, and the bus drove away.

_"Look at me_!" Mort cheered as the lemurs were on the top of the bus. Wind breezed through Mort's fur.

"_I'm king of the world_!" Julien butted Mort aside. "_Oof_!"

"No Mort." Julien told him. "_I _am! Can't you see, the UK loves me, I still don't know what UK means, but…_WHOO WHO! I'M THE __**REAL **__KING OF THE WORLD!!!" _

"Thanks for another night out of town mum." Private said to his mom as they waddled home. Private had an ice cream cone in his flippers, and licked it every so often. "I really liked talking to the Queen's corgis'." Private's mom giggled.

"Glad you liked it son." She said.

Suddenly, they saw the Double Decker Bus zoom around the corner. Private dropped his ice cream when he realized it was Skipper and the gang. The bus stopped, and the animals came out and went to them.

_"Skipper_?!" The confused young penguin asked. "I don't get it, what are you guys' doing here?"

_"Private_." Skipper told him, taking his flippers. "You got to come home with us." Private was shocked and took his flippers away.

"_What_?!" He wanted to know. "Why_, no!"_

"But, we miss you Private." Private looked serious

"But Skipper, I'm happy here. I missed you guys too, but this is my home!" He looked at his mom. "See? This is my mum!" The animals were all shocked.

"Your _mom_?" Skipper asked.

"Yes, my mum. Mum, these are my New York friends."

"Good day." Private's mom greeted to them and bowed. "I finally get to meet Private's friends; it's so nice to meet you all." Kowalski bowed too.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." He added. Skipper still looked confused.

"You're Private's _mom?_" He repeated.

"Well judging by the way she's also a penguin like Private, her same accent as him, and the fact that she's bigger then him and he's waddling around with her, I say she's his mother." The science nerd told his boss. Skipper shook it off, and grabbed Private's flipper.

"Come on Private." He said. "We're taking you home, say good bye to your mom, and let's go." Private retreated, and went to his mom.

_"No!"_ He shouted.

_"Private_!" Skipper scolded. "What has gotten into you? Don't you want to go home?"

"Well, yes. But Skipper, I haven't been home in _years_! Can't I stay here, you heard Alice, I finally found where I belong."

"You belong with us Private."

_"No!_ Here with mum is where I belong, don't you see?"

"Private, don't you remember your first day at the zoo?" Private hesitated; he then remembered when he got transported. All the animals have laughed because of his accent, all but Skipper.

"Well, he's not coming." Julien decided. "Let's go back, my throne misses me."

_"No_!" Skipper stopped the retreating lemur. "We're not leaving without the fourth member of my team. I didn't travel eight hours for nothing, we stay." Julien didn't bother to ask why when he saw Skipper's face. Skipper turned back to Private.

"_Private_." He started. "When I first met you, you were made fun of because of your accent, but I didn't laugh."

"_I would_!" Julien blurted out. Skipper ignored him.

"I didn't laugh," he continued. 'Because number 1, I didn't find it funny, and 2, it was mortally wrong. I mean, _come on!_ Laughing about someone because they're different? That's just not at all nice. You're my friend, and that all that really matters." Both of them smiled at each other. This was a touching moment for the other animals.

_"I'm not going cry, I'm not going to cry_." Mort told himself.

"He's going to cry." Maurice predicted. Then on cue, Mort broke out crying. Maurice rolled his eyes. "_See? Figures_." He got teary eyed then too.

"You're right Skipper." Private agreed. "_But. but_…" He looked at his mom. "But, I don't know if I should leave my mum again."

"It's ok." Private's mom said. "Go and be with your friends."

"But mum,"

"You can visit me anytime. I bet you and your chums will find a way." She winked. Private hugged his mom.

"You're right mum. I love you."

"I love you too Private. Now go, your friends are waiting."

_"Bye mum_!" Private said when they were off. "I'll miss you!"

_"Bye Private_!" His mom waved back. "Don't forget to write!"

"Don't worry, I will! _Bye, I love you!"_

Back at the Central Park Zoo, everything went back to normal. Alice didn't mind that the penguins were back, in fact, she missed them more then the visitors did! She never felt prouder to see the penguins all together again.

"_Smile and wave boys_." Skipper said as they all waved to the many cameras and happy visitors. "_Cute and cuddly_."

"Never thought I'll hear those lines again." Private said.

"Me too." Kowalski agreed. "It's good to have the whole team back."

_"Uh huh_!" Rico added.

_"Yup_, it's good to be back." The leader said. "And hopefully it'll stay that way, for a long time from now."

The penguins waved and waved for the oncoming visitors.


End file.
